gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Longshot
History The man who would become Longshot originally lived in the US, but after he lost his family in the solar wars he became bitter and left his home to wander the country. He was discovered by Star Strike after getting into a brawl with Strafe. Strafe brought him to Star Strike and requested he become one of the Gundam Meisters after witnessing his high hand eye coordination and vision. Longshot originally had an explosive brace attached to his neck to ensure loyalty, but it was shortly removed after proving himself by saving Strafe from a malfunctioning GNC-Ex using a half completed Agas to tear the cockpit out at great personal risk. After this Longshot became a test pilot for the GNC-2 Agas. Shortly after this, Longshot helped design the Sniper Armor to better suit his style. One of Longshot's first missions was to find and rescue Ransac, an escaped Super Soldier of high value to Star Strike. Longshot intercepted Ransac as he was pinned behind a wall by gunfire and single handedly defeated every guard present with only paralysis darts. After this, Longshot and Ransac, who were trapped and surrounded by police, were rescued by Strafe Lenardo piloting the Agas. They were then flown to Star Strike's Africa Base for extensive training. Role Longshot was the resident sniper of the Star Strike pilots. During missions Longshot would pilot the Agas Sniper and it's successors, providing long range support for the team. He was skilled enough to handle numerous super soldiers on the field, most of the time on his own. To his comrades he acted as the voice of reason when needed. He was the first to remind people of priority and never hestitated to point out flaws in thinking when it came to others. Dom Bombardi Longshot was visibly irritated whenever around fellow Gundam Meister, Dom Bombardi. This was because Dom was constantly goofing off, both on the field and off. As a result, this collided against Longshot's more reserved and bitter attitude. The two were commonly seen arguing between each other, often to the irritation of those around them. Despite this, he secretly admired Dom's optimistic outlook and skill with a mobile suit. Skills *'Master Sniper:' Longshot had amazing hand eye coordination as well as eye sight. Longshot's sniping skills were 2nd only to Lockon Stratos himself. Longshot had an exceptionally high reaction rate, able to quickly notice a weak spot and instantly aim for it. He was skilled enough to be able to use his sniper rifle effectively at both close range as well as long range, giving him a surprise on the field. *'Mobile Suit Management:' Longshot was the one who designed the Agas Sniper Armor. He also trained for making on the field repairs to his mobile suit, able to use few supplies to sustain his Agas until it could be fully repaired later. *'Mobile Suit Pilot:' As one of Star Strike's Gundam Meisters, Longshot had exceptional skill behind the controls of a Mobile Suit. He was skilled enough to fully utilize his sniper rifle despite being engaged at close range and didn't require a Haro to operate his suit while sniping. He was able to handle battling numerous Super Soldiers on nearly every mission, a feat even Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters would've struggled with. Personality Longshot was originally a cheerful person until he lost his family during the Solar Wars. By the time he was discovered by Star Strike, Longshot had become a bitter and violent person, almost instantly entering a brawl with Strafe over an accident. During his time in Star Strike, Longshot displayed a gruff attitude, preferring to get straight to the point and avoid questions when possible. Though it slowly wore off to where he could crack small jokes as he began to trust his fellow pilots. Despite improvements to his personality, during the War against The Ascent, Longshot earned the callsign "Grumpy". Quotes -"Would you like some fries with that?" Longshot after scoring his first official kill. - "Don't touch my bagel." Longshot after Dom attempted to steal his breakfast. -"Do you ever shut up?" Longshot's eternal question to Dom. -“Necessity can be a cruel mistress.” Longshot's view on Celestial Being's actions. Trivia *The relationship between Dom and Longshot is the inverse to the relationship between Lockon Stratos (I) and Tieria Erde in season 1 of Gundam 00. Where Tieria was serious, Dom is a jokester. Where Lockon was easy going, Longshot is gruff and blunt.